In the art related to a container that is carried on the bed of a pick-up vehicle, the container either has a door which opens upward, exposing the container contents to possible bad weather elements or the container extends outward from the truck, also possibly exposing the contents to rain, snow and other elements. In all instances, access to the container has been relatively slow and awkward, especially when access to the container is through its top.